Se parece a ti
by Persefone Harmonia
Summary: Ahora que había otra persona dispuesta a hacer lo posible para cambiar los ideales de los entrenadores, se daría la tarea de buscar a ese gentil castaño que no dudó un segundo en tenderle una mano para sacarlo del abismo. (Isshushipping)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores; esta historia no ha sido escrita con mala fe ni mucho menos lucro.**

* * *

**Se parece a ti**

**.**

La vida da giros inesperados sin el consentimiento de la persona, es parte del ciclo. Todo mundo lo sabía y N por mucho que se aferrara a sus ideales debía dejarlos fluir en el viento, pero no abandonarlos. Dos años han pasado desde que abrió los ojos al bello mundo que lo rodeaba, diferente al infierno teñido de gris que Ghechis le hizo ver desde su niñez. Los colores comenzaron a hacerse visibles mucho después gracias a la influencia de esa persona; no cabía de gozo cada vez que pensaba en su posible encuentro. Teniendo en cuenta ambos aspectos, dejaría que el ciclo corriera de la mano con la nueva generación de entrenadores y él proseguiría con buscar al chico que le ayudó a superar esa dura etapa de su existencia. Lo extrañaba mucho. Ya era hora de verle directo a los ojos como la última vez hace dos años en ese mismo lugar donde se llevó a cabo el combate definitivo y posteriormente su despedida temporal.

Por esa razón acabó dejando a su amigo Zekrom en las mejores manos. El nuevo entrenador Kyouhei era tan joven como Touya hace dos años, sin embargo ha demostrado ante su persona ser el mejor candidato para que siga sus propias ideas. N estaba en lo correcto y que nadie le contradijera porque no sabría responder, es de las veces que te topas con una persona con un ''sabrá Arceus qué'' pero estás completamente seguro que hará historia. La misma sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal como cuando luchó contra el entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla hace dos años. Inclusive se repitió la historia: mordió el polvo en la batalla. Aunque se sentía muy feliz por haber encontrado a ese chiquillo.

No había explicación, simplemente el demostró ser tan fuerte como para llevar a un legendario a su cargo. Y que a pesar de todas las adversidades, lograría cambiar el mundo.

–Ahora ve a la Torre Duodraco. –Musitó N con una sonrisa bien plasmada en su rostro de mera sinceridad.

Kyouhei arqueó las cejas _¿Acaso no irá conmigo?,_ se preguntó. El castaño se encontró muy emocionado al tener entre sus manos el Orbe Oscuro que no era nada menos que un dormido Zekrom, el dragón eléctrico legendario de Teselia de quien tantas historias ha escuchado a lo largo de sus catorce años de vida. – ¿Solo? ¿Qué pasará contigo, N?

El aludido ladeó la cabeza de ida y venida, su gesto característico. –No te preocupes, yo iré a buscar a mi rival de hace dos años... y entonces le daré las gracias.

Eso era verídico. Ahora que había otra persona dispuesta a hacer lo posible para cambiar los ideales de los entrenadores, se daría la tarea de buscar a ese gentil castaño que no dudó un segundo en tenderle una mano para sacarlo del abismo. Le debía mucho, inclusive explicaciones que al último momento no pudo dejarle en claro. Ese día muchas cosas se quedaron ahogadas en la profundidad de sus cuerdas vocales por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban: verdades salidas al aire como que Ghechis en realidad no era el padre de N, el arresto del Plasma, entre otros sucesos importantes que no debían pasar por desapercibidos. No era el momento indicado para hablar de sentimientos ocultos.

Sí, él se enamoró de ese entrenador desde la primera batalla en Pueblo Terracota.

N se quedó pensando durante un rato ante la vista de un ansioso Kyouhei. Parecía que el Rattata que daba cuerda a su cerebro había parado de correr o algo parecido. –Entonces creo que debo irme. –Con esas palabras el entrenador logró volver en sí, parpadeó dos veces y centró sus orbes de color verde en los marrones contrarios. Le mostró una mirada orgullosa, sonrió alegremente. Kyouhei le correspondió el gesto con uno igual y antes de levantar la mano a modo de despedida, habló primero. –Nos vemos y muchas gracias por confiar en mi. –Una vez agradecido, salió corriendo por el pasillo principal hacia el exterior de las ruinas del palacio.

N no respondió. Simplemente borró su sonrisa en silencio y agachó la mirada hacia la alfombra azulada cubierta por polvo y restos de piedras, azulejos, entre otras arenas de construcción.

La mayor parte de su vida la vivió en ese lugar y aún después de dos años desde que sus sueños se derrumbaron al igual que su hogar, memorias, dolía mucho recordar los pocos días de felicidad. A pesar de no tener compañía humana con sus pokémon se divertía mucho en esos años; jamás hubiese pasado por su cabeza que tras el cuarto de juegos, su lugar favorito, había un objetivo sombrío. _Mi propio padre ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? _Le costaba mucho llamarle así a Ghechis; su padre a base de tratos se ganó su fidelidad y confianza. Lo educó por supuesto con los mejores profesores existentes. Claramente le debía mucho a ese señor. Se lo pagaría si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo solo le estuvo utilizando como una maldita marioneta, nunca fue considerado un hijo... solo un juguete como esos cubos de rubik, los balones de basketball, patinetas entre otros, que solía regalarle. Le recordaba a la triste historia de Banette, tirado por un niño desagradecido. Ghechis también lo tiró cuando ya no le servía.

La vida de N en sus primeros años había sido triste. Primero abandonado por sus padres en el bosque. Si no fuese por los cuidados de los pokémon que lo trataban como uno más de la manada, sabrá Mew que suerte le hubiese tocado. Luego cuando vio por primera vez a Ghechis y a las Musas que lo criaron... decidió darles una oportunidad. Quería ser un humano como ellos. Este asunto llevó de nuevo a los días de felicidad de N, charlando con sus amigos pokémon mientras era atendido por las musas como un pequeño príncipe. Le dieron todo. Luego de príncipe pasó a la categoría de Rey del Equipo Plasma cegado por el agradecimiento a su padre, dispuesto a todos los mandatos seguiría sus pasos sin duda alguna.

Mediante pasaban los minutos en silencio, centrado en la habitación donde hace tiempo el mismo residía con una corona sobre la cabeza, apretó sus puños en señal de impotencia. Todos sus sueños se esfumaron, no, se los arrebataron. Ghechis fue el demonio que le prometió una familia a cambio de hacerse pasar por un juguete. _Los humanos se creen dueños de todo. _

– ¿Cómo debes llamarle a tu padre cuando te quitó los sueños que él mismo te inculcó? –Nadie respondería tan complicada pregunta, mucho menos cuando estaba solo y viajando mentalmente al último suceso que ocurrió en ese lugar al que alguna vez le llamó ''hogar''.

N ya había llorado mucho, por ello no se dejó vencer por el sentimiento de opresión en el pecho y nudo en la garganta. No en esa ocasión. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como terminar con su labor al guiar a Kyouhei en el camino. Ese chico aún seguía siendo joven y era lógico que no hubiera pasado por situaciones parecidas. Aún necesitaba despertar de nuevo a Zekrom para ganarse su confianza, Kyouhei debía demostrarle lo fuerte que era, que podía confiar en sus ideales. Después debería echar un vistazo al Boquete Gigante, cerciorarse que el legendario dragón de hielo residía en ese lugar otra vez. Por último iría en busca de ese chico, le diría todo lo que se calló. Le daría las gracias y entonces partiría en busca de nuevas aventuras junto a él si se lo permite. Mucho tiempo se perdió la belleza del mundo, el entendimiento de los pokémon entre otras cosas, era el momento de recuperar su vida. No escribiría su historia si Touya no aparece en ella.

– ¿Has probado ya con cumplir tus propios sueños?

La voz amable que vino del lado derecho retumbó en la habitación, opacando el temible silencio que comenzaba a carcomer al entrenador en pura melancolía. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada del suelo y aligeró sus manos enrojecidas por el apretón. Parecía obra del curioso destino... en el mismo lugar hace dos años esa voz se dedicó a abrirle los ojos a un ciego N ambicioso y egoísta. _Lo está haciendo de nuevo… _Esa vez logró hacer entender los verdaderos propósitos malévolos del Equipo Plasma. Le hizo ver que solo era manipulado por un hombre horrible que solo se aferraba a la dominación del mundo como lo conocemos. Esta vez lo sacó de su tristeza. _Ese solo debes ser tú._

Él es de quien habla, justamente en quien pensaba buscar apenas Kyouhei terminara capturando a los pokémon legendarios.

Lo dejó sin palabras con la cuestión. Claro, era eso... incluso después de separar sus convicciones del resto del Equipo Plasma jamás se volvió a plantear sus sueños desde cero porque N no sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer de su vida.

Escuchó el tranquilo caminar de quien fuera después el campeón de Teselia, rompiendo el ambiente tenso de lo profundo del palacio o mejor dicho, lo que quedó de él. Sus pisadas hacían crujir a los azulejos, dándose cuenta así que ese chico se acercaba hacia su figura. Y cuando menos lo esperó ya lo tenía frente a frente.

Está más alto, sus facciones ya no son las de un adolescente. Su cabello sigue con el mismo corte y usa la misma gorra. Lo único que ha cambiado es su vestimenta; ahora utiliza una camiseta azul de manga larga, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de color gris. ¿Es en serio que solo han pasado dos años? _Ya no tengo que mirar hacia abajo. _

A N le comió la lengua un Raticate y solo esbozó una cálida sonrisa, diferente a las que solía dedicarles a los demás. Touya le correspondió, pudo notar que sus pómulos se tornaron calientes.

El castaño desvió su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación donde apenas hace unos minutos había salido el nuevo entrenador de Teselia en busca de su destino, luego volvió a clavar sus orbes color caramelo en los jades contrarios. –Era el nuevo, eh... _**se parece mucho a ti. **_

Levantó una ceja, extrañado. – ¿En serio? –No entendía muy bien la afirmación.

–Si. Se ve que tiene los mismos propósitos que tú, solo bastó con la mirada que Zekrom le dedicó. Eso solo lo he visto contigo. –Touya acortó con un paso la distancia entre ellos, acercándose así un poco más al peculiar entrenador. –No dudes en que él va a lograr que humanos y pokémon convivan sin necesidad de usar una pokéball.

–Por supuesto... de algún modo se que cumplirá con las expectativas de Zekrom. Como tú las de Reshiram.

Touya asintió con la cabeza.

–_Vamos a alcanzarlo juntos… ¿Vale? _


End file.
